Bidoof
"well if someone is going to lead syndie i pray its bidoof hes the one leftie i genuinely like" - Jesus is Dope (CEO of Monsanto) Pre-Incursion Bidoofpool, or as I like to be called he likes to be called, Bidoof, was a prominent member of Syndicate before his betrayal of that faction. Despite having a usual power of -10 he was surprisingly quite useful, famous for his peace talks (which usually consists of throwing a stack of bread and teleporting away) between a wide array of factions whether friend or foe have greatly improved relations with Monsanto and Auth Right. However, Bidoof's kindness hasn't gotten him extremely far outside of politics. He currently has no armour or real gear at all and is surprisingly often targeted by members of rival factions (like RedstoneOctober) despite his friendliness. His biggest achievements consist of: being Jesus's favorite syndie member, maintaining great relations and peace with Auth Right via REDACTED, harassing people with bread, and uh... I don't really know at this point. Doing all this and probably more despite only being on the server for about a month (joined start of January 2020). Ultimately, Bidoof was one of the more interesting members of Syndie. Despite being hella bloodthirsty, he maintained peace surprisingly well (as seen in APTW's endorsement on the Discord server). Despite not at all contributing to power/resources, was a surprisingly vital member to Syndie's survival. Despite being on the server for an extremely short time, was a trusted member of his faction. And despite being broke as shit, consistently trades his stuff for others and often gives gifts to random players in other factions (bred). Although he was a prominent and trusted member of Syndicate, he was regarded with slight suspicion during his time in the faction, after he repeatedly refused to reveal a spy after discovering who it was, however it was revealed why he refused to after he leaked him and APTW's conversations. It turned out they made a deal not to release the info gotten from their chats in case it could hurt either of their reputations. In the end Bidoof betrayed this deal after APTW launched war on his new faction after being kicked out of Syndie. Post-Syndicate Bidoof was kicked from Syndie after attempting to start another world war, with help from Topazish, while the world was still recovering from Based's attacks by leaking slight info to give VietCong (ew) a reason to go to war with them. Ultimately my Bid's plan never came to fruition after Pyro gave away that Bid was the one leaking Syndie's info by releasing Topazish (a member of Pyro's faction at the time) and his conversations which had talk of our their plans to fuck everyone over. After Bidoof was unrightfully (seriously all he did was give away minor info) kicked from Syndicate, he started his own faction with Smoursh, Caveman, and Panda named Bidoof. Immediately after it's founding VietCong and AuthRight went to war with them due to them settling in what VC claimed to be "their quadrant" and AR not liking Panda. Currently the faction is in hiding in REDACTED, waiting for the steam to pass over.